Katayoku no Tenshi (Zanpakutō)
"Gaze upon my blade... lose sight of all else... And then lose sight... of ''everything." -Fujiyoshi "Kai" Kaizer Katayoku no Tenshi (片翼の天使, ''One-Winged Angel) is the Zanpakutō that is paired with Fujiyoshi Kaizer (Kaiser Fujiyoshi). Appearance The sword itself has the appearance of a normal katana with a black wood hilt with a white wrap, a single gold ribbon weaved into it. The tsuba is a sort of square with concave sides, with the top-right corner (looking down the blade, the edge facing upwards) being a small (only about two centimeters in radius) ring. A thin, gold rope (maybe a foot long) with a feather tassel is tied to this ring. The scabbard is white. Release Forms and Abilities Shikai-''' *'Appearance: '''The release command for Katayoku no Tenshi is "Torikesu" or "Revoke". When released, the blade turns black while the guard and hilt remain the same, though it now lacks the gold ribbon and gold rope and feather tassel. With the release of Shikai form, Kai gains a single left, white wing, almost two meters (about 6' 7") from the base of the wing to its tip, when extended. A large gold ribbon is very loosely wrapped around it , the two ends hanging at opposite ends of the wing (one end near the tip of the wing, another near the base of the shoulder). Kai's upper-torso is wrapped completely with a thin gold cord (unknown if it can be cut, or what happens if it is cut. He has not yet taken a hit there to clarify), which hides just exactly wear his wing comes from, as the very base is covered. It is unknown whether this wing is actually attached to him, or if it's a part of the cord wrapped around his chest. *'Abilities: '''Katayoku no Tenshi has the ability of sensory overload. Once released, and the foe has looked upon Katayoku no Tenshi, Kai, if he so wills it, may blind the foe. This is only physical blindness, and is only temporary, lasting as long as Kai wills it to. If he is knocked unconscious, his hold on his opponents' senses are lost, and they return to normal (though not all at once. Things like vision, hearing, and feeling sort of fade in, while taste and smell slowly return). Upon foes hearing the sword slice through the air, he may relieve them of their sense of sound. The moment the sword actually cuts the foe, they lose not only feeling (they feel no pain from the injury, or any other pain either), but any and all senses they have kept so far. ''Shikai Special Ability'': Katayoku no Tenshi has a very powerful, conditional technique known as: *'''Shinpan (判決, Judgement): Once contact has been made with the blade, its true potential in Shikai can be reached. At this point, the foe is completely unaware of anything physically, basically a mind floating in an unending void. All sensing or feeling of reiatsu is lost to them. At such a stage, Shinpan may be activated. Though never meant to kill, few survive the technique. Shinpan takes the foe's sins and divides them into truth and innocence. The more they have wronged, the greater the distinction, and the further they are bissected. As their misdeeds add up, they are not only divided morally, they are literally bissected. If they are divided enough, they are split down the middle, and their right side is branded with 真実 (Shinjitsu; Truth), the left 無罪 (Muzai; Innocence). Visually, Kai stands before the incapacitated foe, his left wing extended, his sword extended out to the side in his right hand. His wraps his wing around himself and brings his sword down upon the foe. A spiritual image of the victim appears in front of him, kneeling. It is split in two, black, and white, each side slowly becoming more opaque, before a golden light down the middle separates them. For those Shinigami who survive, their Chain Link and Soul Sleep are both destroyed in the process, meaning they lose their ability to generate and maintain reiatsu, and so they would eventually revert back into Plus, permanently. Bankai- ''Not Yet Revealed'' *'Appearance:' N/A *'Abilities:' N/A Quotes (pertaining to the Zanpakutō) *''"Torikesu, Katayoku no Tenshi..."'' *''"You have many sins in your heart... Let my blade be the chooser of your fate. Shinpan!"'' Trivia *Katayoku no Tenshi (Zanpakutō) is based upon a music track first heard in Final Fantasy VII, for the PlayStation. It is closely associated with the main antagonist of the game, Sephiroth. *Katayoku no Tenshi is later revealed to be the manifestation of the suppressed emotions of evil or crude intent in Kai. *The feather tassel, thin gold rope, and small ribbon are all manifested in Shikai form. *The single, left wing, gold cord wrapped around Kai's chest, and the black blade of the sword correlate with the tattoos on his arms and chest. *Once Katayoku no Tenshi has been released, Kai refuses to hold his sword in his left hand. He is a better swordsman with his left and generally left-handed, but believes if he cannot defeat them with his weaker hand with Shikai, then he has no right to be Shinigami. Disclaimer and Notes by Author This article is incomplete and being worked on by me, the new user Alsafi, full name Alsafi; Sigma Draconis of Draco. You may call me Alsafi (Als, Al, etc) or any variation thereof, or ASDoD (Az-dod, or something like that). If you have any opinions on the Zanpakutō at the moment, please tell me. I wanted to start the sword first, 'cause once I got the inspiration, I just wanted to keep going and not stop. Kaizer will be added in later. Lastly... How do I get those tags on here? You know, property of, etc. I has no idea >_< Thanks to anyone who helps. I wanna become a big part of Bleach Fan Fic. Category:Alsafi Category:Zanpakuto